The Answer
by darkgirl3
Summary: Derek asked Penelope a question and she made him wait all day for the answer M/G pure smut one shot


**The Answer**

**Chapter 1**

**Already Knew It**

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoy. Not really a drabble, but not a full story either, short and sweet.**

Derek walked out into his back yard, and he picked Penelope up making her squeal before he jumped in the pool with her, "Derek," She screamed before they hit the water with a splash. Penelope came up first trying to catch her breath at the sudden cool water against her, "You are dead when I get to you," she said looking around for Derek.

Derek came up behind her wrapping his arms around her reaching for her soaking wet shirt and moving his hands up under it, "I want you," he said, "I'm done waiting for you to make up that pretty mind of yours," he said taking the shirt off and throwing it onto the concrete outside the pool, "If trapping you in my pool is the way I have to do it then I will," he said kissing her back.

Pen whimpered leaning against his lips, "Derek, what about…"

"I'm done with the what about, I want you, and you want me back," he said moving so he was in front of her. Pen swam back against the concrete wall of the pool before Derek put his arms on either side of her, "I love you, and I'm done waiting," he said before he kissed her not letting her go anywhere as he claimed her mouth pinning her hands to the wall with one hand while the other one moved down running over her side before finding the zipper on her skirt and pulling it down before it slid off her leaving her there in only her panties, "Bad girl, no bra," Derek said moving his mouth down to her neck then kissing a path to her breasts before sucking on her nipples one at a time until she was moaning in pleasure.

"Derek," Pen moaned letting her head go back as he ravished her breasts not giving one more attention than the other before she moaned again feeling the heat rising between her legs even in the cool watered pool.

"Need you so much, baby girl," Derek said pulling her closer.

Pen smiled putting her arms around his neck before kissing him again, "Need you too, hot stuff," she said, "I already made my decision, before you tackled me into this pool," Pen said, "Yes, I'll marry you Derek Morgan," she said, "Now sex me up, before I go find that dildo of mine," she said with a giggle.

"Penelope Garcia," Derek said, "You made me wait all day for this answer and you had it when I asked?" he asked her.

"It's always yes, but you see, it took me two weeks to convince you that we would work, like four years ago, and you asking me to marry you after this long, you had to be the one waiting this time," Pen said before she kissed him, "Now please continue.

**DPDPDPDP**

Derek smiled before he went under the water swimming to the other side of the pool and getting up on the cement and laying back as he unzipped his jeans and kicked them off into the pool along with his boots and socks before he removed his boxers, "You'll have to wait then," he said moving his hand down to his erection with a smile at Pen he started stroking himself getting a look that meant he was in trouble as he continued.

Penelope swam down to the ladder using it to get out before she grabbed his hand pulling it away from him before she slowly slid her panties down stepping out of them getting down beside him before slowly sinking down on him, "You're the bad boy," she said kissing him as she rocked back and forth.

Derek placed his hands on her hips helping her move on him, he moaned feeling her squeeze her walls around him, four years with her, and he was ready to really commit, "Sorry it took so long," he said.

"We both were holding back, but no more," Pen said looking down into his eyes, "I want that wedding, the marriage, a yard full of kids, maybe even get Clooney a girlfriend have some puppies and some cats too," she said.

"He's fixed, but some puppies and kittens would be fine by me," Derek said, "Anything you want mama," he replied.

"I want you to fuck me till I can't move, maybe start that family," Pen said.

Derek didn't have to be told twice, he flipped them over getting on his knees, never breaking their contact as he kissed her, he pulled out till just the head was inside her before he thrust back in making her cry out as he did just as she'd asked.

Pen wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and meet him thrust for thrust until they were both ready to cum, "Penelope," he moaned burying his head against her neck as he exploded inside of her pounding her into the cement sending her into her own climax.

"Derek," she moaned closing her eyes against the feeling that washed over her.

**THE END**

**AN: Short one shot, I tried writing all day and this was all I could think of hope you enjoy. I'll pick up with CEN or LC tomorrow afternoon. **


End file.
